Outrealm Chronicles
Outrealm Chronicles is an Epic Roleplay by various users on the pairing committee that crosses over characters from the various CYOA's on the Fire Emblem Awakening Boards. It is currently in it's second topic called Divergent History. Plot A Sorceress named Nani summons the heroes of many CYOA's to help her restore the balance of various outrealms. Nani starts by summoning Adena, Natalia, Gulliame, Damien, Charlotte, Acantha, Alec, Elle, Edmond, Alicia, Theodore, Egustrius, Shan, Chris, Katie, Fang, Blade and Ryu. The group meets each other and before they leave for thier first mission which involves saving a doomed version of Archanea, Titus arrives at the last second and the group picks up thier weapons and leave for Archanea. They are sent into a graveyard where this world's Marth just so happens to be visiting. Marth is hostile at first, but Edmond is able to calm him down as the group introduces themselves to Marth's army. Irvin also arrives fairly late and is quickly phased into the group. Marth takes them to his castle where the group settles in and they are summoned by Merric to do a training battle. The warriors are victorious in the practice fight as Charlotte finishes off Cain. The group relaxes a bit as they eat dinner and Nani appears again and she summons Lilith, Annette, Chrob, Sam, Signy, and Beth. Currently the group is conversing with thier new members planning the next strategy, with some not seeing eye-to-eye and some developing rather complex relationships.... Characters introduced in Outrealm Chronicles Nani- The sorceress who summons the heroes in the first place. Her goals are not clear, but she supposedly wants the outrealms rid of "Bad guys". Played by AlmostDoug Adena- From Outsiders, marked with both Grima & Naga's marks on her hands, Adena was constantly under surveillance, as Plegia's new government, with Robin as king, was very wary of anything related to Grima. Incapable of wielding Falchion in her right hand, Adena learned magic to give her dominant hand something to do in a combat situation. Not trusted with either Falchion at the time, she left Plegia to escape the suspicious glares and hopefully join a Feroxi mercenary group. In Outrealm Chronicles, Adena takes it upon herself to become the group's primary tactician. She's currently trying to build a strategy based around all of her comrades' strength and weaknesses. Natalia- From Outsiders, Natalia grew up on the move with her parents, her father's theatrics generally being balanced by her mother's straightforward, realistic attitude. As they traveled, Natalia was assured she was special, even though she saw her own qualities in every village they passed through. She continued to feel more and more like an average person, even more so after meeting some of the outstanding Shepherds, and eventually left, feeling like a disappointment because she wasn't out having grand adventures or being a big hero. In Outrealm Chronicles, Natalia is initially shicked to learn that she has an uncle from another world. She asks Nani to bring Annette into the army. Gulliame- From Outsiders, Jean's brother, been on the run since he and his brother were little after he killed a villager in their hometown. Met Adena near the Feroxi capital as they were being attacked by town guards. In Outrealm Chronicles, Gulliame is up to his usual crazy shenanigans, irritating some and befriending others. Charlotte- From The Conquest of Valm, a young recruit in Walhart's army. She's of noble blood, yet loyal to a cause that would negate this. While she isn't that strong naturally, she's improving quite quickly. She was raised in an environment where she had fairly little interaction with others, besides the maid that has been taking care of her since her youth. Has an easy time learning new things. Her father died at a rather young age, leaving her alone with her mother and Anne. While her mother makes decisions that limit Charlotte's freedom, she does mean to do what's best for her. Anne has been her caretaker for as long as she can remember, if not longer. Because of the lack of interaction with others in her youth, she's more likely to approach others in order to avoid loneliness. In Outrealm Chronicles, Charlotte is reluctant to trust some of her fellow warriors, she also develops a conflict with Irvin. Her strength is shown as she defeats Cain in the practice battle. Acantha- Chrizzel28's OC, a young thief off the streets. She used to live life in constant search for food, but decided to use the skills she had built up like this when the king recruited knights. She passed with relative ease, going into training for a year. However, towards the end of that year, the king died of a heart disease, and from that point on she served the princess. Unfortunately, the reign of the princess would be off to a painful start when another realm attacked. In Outrealm Chronicles, Acantha appears rather quiet at first, but develops a friendship with Alec. Alec- From The Land of Legends, prince of the Kingdom Ereiss, in the land of Ilana. He is a very intelligent and talented young man. His parents raised him to not put on airs like most nobles, so he treats commoners with equal respect. As a boy he was always making up little imaginative adventures to go on, so he could be a hero, like Marth or Chrom, but when his elder brother was killed in battle he changed, and became very grim and lost his faith in the tales of heroes. In Outrealm Chronicles, Alec forms a friendship with Acantha, nut struggles with anger as he's under Aurora's control. Elle- From The Land of Legends, Princess of Ereiss, Alec's younger sister. Like her brother she doesn't ever stand on ceremony, but treats knights and commoners and lords all alike. Her childhood was a bit different than her brother's as she was fairly young when their elder brother was killed, and as a result her parents were much more protective of her, not letting her go out among the people or travel. She is eager to prove herself worthy of her family's name.In Outrealm Chronicles, she develops a conflict with Titus, but gradually begins to warm up to him as they kiss briefly albiet uncomfortably. Edmond- From Serendipity, the young ruler of the Duchy of Glasden, his mother died in childbirth and his elderly father died of stress, and other health complications at the close of the Sugul Border War. As such, he as been guided by a few key authority figures, the most prevalent of these being Alys, the general of Glasden's infantry and cavalry, and the astute Father Clarence, overseer of Glasden's Department of Magical Studies. He opted for the lance as a weapon as he initially did not have the constitution to effectively wield axes, and preferred the polearm's superior reach over that of the closer-ranged swords. In Outrealm Chronicles, Edmond struggles to maintain his risen form but is seen as the leader of the group by many. Alicia- From Another Future, the daughter of Stahl and Cordelia, and younger sister of Severa. She strives to be a knight, but she wishes to surpass her father in terms of skill. She always strives to be more then average. She has a strong sense of justice and is also very kind to others, but her kindness sometimes gets the best of her. In Outrealm Chronicles, Alicia struggles with proving her strength as she initially misses her oppurtunity to prove herself in the practice fight. Theodore- From Another Future, the son of Frederick and Lissa. The constant training and pressure from his father has caused to grow into an angry and grouchy sellsword with a love of fighting. The only person who can even interact with him in a calm way is his childhood friend Alicia. Unlike his older brother Owain, Theodore doesn't care about being an exalt and prefers to live away from royalty. In Outrealm Chronicles, Theodore is shocked to learn that Natalia is his niece from another world and that Owain has gotten married in another world. Irvin- From Another Future, The supposed son of Walhart the Conqueror and the apparent emperor of Valm. He tried to defeat Alicia and her army with the legendary Dread Scroll but ultimately failed. He later joins Alicia's army when he is saved from pirates. In Outrealm Chronicles, Irvin appears late into the heroes' arrival at Archanea and annoys many members of the army with his arrogance (Namely Charlotte and Serlen). Egustrius- Simon-For-Smash's OC, Egistrus and his older brother were born to a mercenary father and a merchant mother, they lived in a small village in Bern near the manse of Prince Zephiel, their lives were fairly normal until their father was killed during a job to protect a village from a bandit raid, they struggled to make ends meet and when his brother was old enough he went out to mercenary work, one day his brother came home and said that he found a job that would make all of their problems disappear, but he said that he wouldn't be able to see them again and would have to send money through a courier, Egistrus and his mother pleaded him not to go but they needed the money and his brother left, they received the money from the courier like he said but his brother disappeared until one fateful night, one day early in the morning a crash came from the door as his brother stumbled into the home with a gash across his chest and several cuts, he told Egistrus that he had been hired by the Black Fang and that's where he got the money from, that night they were suppose to kill Prince Zephiel but somebody had turned on them and before they realized it Pheran troops were upon them as well, shortly after being able to tell Egistrus and his mother where the money came from he succumbed to his wounds, after that day Egistrus cursed both the Black Fang and house Pherae for taking away his brother, when he turned 16 he enlisted into Bern's army in hopes that he could get revenge someday on the men who took his brother. Egustrius is hesitant to join the Outrealm Warriors and forms a conflict with Titus. Shan- Aranvoid's OC, Shan grew up in hiding with a band of travelers caring for him. As a "child" he always wondered who, and what his family were. Finding only a small trace of them in pictures the leader of the merchant group carried. As he grew older, and his caretakers died, Shan began traveling the world with the small stone he kept around him. He has been exploring since, and has taken a profession in map making. Chris- From The Army of Charlemagne, Originally was just a average, everyday soldier, serving an army in Valm. Turned into Marth, until his mission was over. Now looks more like Ephraim than anyone, but still not quite. Has many friends and Enemies alike. Chrom's Step Brother. His Scarf is....special. I will not go into great detail with that yet. Katie- From Adventures in Times long Forgotten, A young woman training to be like Athos, and is getting there quickly. Used to be the master of time and space. Her 3 best friends are Fang, Blade(who were trapped with her), and Chris (Who freed them) Fang & Blade- From Adventures in Times long Forgotten, Contrary to popular belief, they are not brother and sister, but the last of the wolf clan. Their clan was attacked by the Taguel while they were sleeping. They were the only ones who lived (There were only 7 to begin with), because they were out hunting. When they got back to the den, the elder, with his final breath told them to get the 2 magical stone halves (That is Fangblade now) and get revenge. By the time they found the stone halves, the Taguel were already extinct (Except Panne). In a deep depression, they found a way into a realm between time and space, only to get trapped and live there with Katie for several years. Ryugin- Ryugin55's OC, An apparent nobody. No one knows why he was summoned ( obviously he is the chosen one), and Ryu would rather it remain that way. Ryugin's attitude gains him many looks from the Outrealm warriors as many assume he's wierd. Serlen- From Saga of Etrius, The son of Queen Charlene and Liam. The eldest child between him and his sister Signy. His childhood mostly composed of staying inside the castle, and being tutored by instructors. He often slacked off on lessons except for tactics, and accepted his life in the castle. As a result, he grew anti social and developed a cool demeanor around others. He believes in honor and justice, and wishes to unite two factions in his world. He has recently adopted a friendly persona, rich with teasing those he knows well. In Outrealm Chronicles, Serlen appears to be level-headed at times, and forms a friendship with Beth after she arrives. Titus- From A tale of Warm Light and Dark Ice., A young trainee at the ranger academy of the frozen land of Fregania, he's the best friend of the prince of the land of Cored and one of the best fist fighters at the academy, however his journey is just beginning in his world. In Outrealm Chronicles, Titus arrives right before the heroes leave and forms an odd love-hate relationship with Elle. Characters introduced in Outrealm Chronicles II: Divergent HistoryCategory:CYOAsCategory:SocialCategory:Battle Chess Signy- From Saga of Etrius, The younger sister of Serlen. She is second in line for the throne, as has recently developed the personality to back it up. Much like her brother, she attended the Royal Academy of Aelius. Instead of picking up the sword, like most of her ancestors, she chose the bow for its grace and strength one needed to wield it. In Outrealm Chronicles, Signy is summoned by Nani due to Serlen's request to bring her to Archanea. Beth- From the Land of Legends, princess of the Kingdom of Ordana, in the land of Ilana. Descendant of the Hero Ordon. Beth is the heir to the throne, and truly cares for all her people. Though still young, she often acts as a motherly figure to her knights and friends, and especially to her younger brother, Reynard. She is extremely beautiful, and seems to excel at whatever she puts her mind to, but is still very modest. She is slow to anger, but is a fierce fighter, especially when her friends are in danger. The best singer. In Outrealm Chronicles, Beth is brought to Archanea by Nani due to Elle's request. She is reunited with Elle and forms a friendship with Serlen. Chrob- From Fire Emblem The Abridged CYOA, Apparently accustomed to travelling through (and getting lost in) the Outrealms, his most recent destination was a parodized version of the events of Fire Emblem Awakening. Once there, he happened to ally himself with an overly-violent Chrom, an excessively servile Frederick, money-grubbing Lissa, FMA-Brotherhood-Envy-turned loli!Robin, and an overly 'friendly' Naga. He seems to have had some depth and breadth with regards to his Outrealm-hopping adventures as evidenced by his current oft-forgettable companion being a nosehair-manipulating martian by the name of Marvin. Oh, and he also seems to have met a version of Serlen when the latter was somehow recruited in the Outrealm Gates upon Anna's request to 'fix' the events of Chrizzel's Conquest of Valm CYOA. In Outrealm Chronicles, Chrob appears summoned by Nani and his exalted 3ds mysteriously acts up soon after. Sam- From the upcoming CYOA Shadow of the Emblem, A young man of a noble house in Ylisse. He was the one who led his small group of friends to find out the cause of the strange events happening all around Ylisse four years ago. Now he mostly ends up travelling around due to having to take care of everything his parents left behind for him when they died in an incident six years ago, but some times he will return home to his estate near Ylisstol to visit his younger brother and his friends. In Outrealm Chronicles, Sam is summoned by Nani upon Adena's request for an archer. Lilith- From The Black Sheep of Ylisse, incarcerated for over 15 years for supposedly having an affair with the previous exalt of Ylisse, Lilith was given a second chance by Lady Emmeryn for freedom and redemption which has her take leadership of the Black Sheep, a group of Vigilantes who undergo dangerous missions and primarily consists of criminals who are sent to the unit for thier actions. In Outrealm Chronicles, Lilith is summoned by Nani due to Irvin's request for a strong warrior. She is hesitant to trust Adena. Annette- From Outsiders, Annette is an assasin hired by Robin for Natalia. In Outrealm Chronicles, Annette is summoned by Nani due to Natalia's request. Future Characters Magnus- From Supah-Dot's planned CYOA Future of Dawn, Robin's older brother from his mother's side. Shortly after Robin's birth, Magnus, Robin and their mother fled Plegia to an orphanage on the outskirts of Ylisse, where she knew they would be safe. This feeling of safety would only last 10 days, as the village they were located in was pillaged by Thugs and bandits on the order of Validar. During this raid, his mother had been slain and his brother, kidnapped. While wandering the plundered village, he found a sword, a tome, and some vulnaries. He also realized what his goal was: To find his brother. On his journey to find his brother, he bumped into a motley crew. This crew was the one place where he had shelter and friends. The only home he could remember. With them he trained and trained to become stronger, faster and to become a better warrior. Eventually, he had to leave. Is set to appear in Outrealm Chronicle once the CYOA begins. Su'go- From Despair, legendary fighter and recent princess of Chon'Sin.She is only matched in skill by her deceased love who used the legendary Black Ignis. She uses the White Ignis.After the daeth of her love she had to forge both of their swords together to make the Ignis Blade the only sword to truly slay Anerathian the light god of death. Currently unclear when she'll appear but made a short cameo in the Barracks. Anri- From What The...,Anri was from the town of Aritia. While he lived there with his brother, Marcellus, he met Princess Artemis of Archanea. Him and Artemis fell in love, so he went through sand, fire and ice, guided by sage (and Manakete) Gotoh, to get the divine sword Falchion in order to slay Medeus and make the world happy and peaceful again. All of this worked, and he was crowned king of Aritia. But he could not marry Artemis, because he was "Lowborn." Artemis instead married Duke Cartas, who she never loved, and died in childbirth. It is now believed that this was because of Artemis' Curse. Anri died alone, and his little brother, Marcellus, became king of Altea. But, due to a dispute after Anri's death, part of Altea became Gra. Currently set to appear towards the end of Outrealm Chronicles. Gaston- AnriHeroKing's OC, No one's slick as Gaston! No one's quick as Gaston! No One's Neck's asincredibly think as Gaston's! For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect! A pure paragon! You can ask any Tom D1ck or Stanley! And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on! No one's been like Gaston! A king pin like Gaston! No one's got a small cleft on his chin like Gaston! As a specimen yes he's intimidating! Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! No one fights like Gaston! Douses lights like Gaston! In a boxing match nobody bites like Gaston! For there's no one as burly and brawny! As you see he's got biceps to spare! Not an inch of him's scraggly or scrawny! And every last inch of him's covered with hair! No one hits like Gaston! Matches wits like Gaston! In a spitting match, Nobody spits like Gaston! He's especially good at expectorating! When he was a lad, he ate four dozen eggs, every morning to help him get large! Now that he's grown he eats five dozed eggs, so he's roughly the size of a barge! No one shoots like Gaston! Makes those Beauts like Gaston! Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston! He uses antlers in all of his decorating! No one plots like Gaston! Takes cheap shots like Gaston! Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! My what a guy! Gaston! Currently unclear wether he'll appear in Outrealm Chronicles, The mixed reception of the character's bio makes it unclear if he'll ever appear. King- Ryugin55's OC, a warrior from a land called Balder, King served as a member of the vanguard. A man of indomitable strength and spirit. However, despite his name he is a follower, not a leader. He lacks a strategic mind and he knows it, relying on others to make plans so that he can carry them out with extreme force. He is also easily moved by emotions and passionate words. His thirst for justice could be only rivaled by his thirst for drink. However no matter how much alcohol he consumes it never seems to impair his mental or physical processes. Set to appear in Outrealm Chronicles later on in the story. Former Characters Damien- Federico585's OC, Damien grew up on simple town as the son of a happy couple. However while he wished to leave the town and become a legendary hero that would help everyone, Damien lacked the strength to do so, which led him to almost give up his dream until his older brother, Hannibal, built him a new contraption called a crossbow and Damien learned that he could still become a great hero after discovering his uncanny accuracy, speed, and skill with projectiles weapons. Was removed due to Federico's lack of interest in the RP. Barney- Federico585's OC, Raised by a single mother along with a gay black half brother in Ylissel, Barney was disrespected and bullied as a child and teenager. And when he lost his first love to someone who is exactly like him today. Barney's personality changed and he quickly applied himself to working hard, letting him shoot up the ranks in the Ylissel class system and getting a job as a http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hKspgG8sxE Barney has 4 best friends that he regularly hangs out with that he'll usually try to drag into whatever adventures he thinks are Legen- wait for it.... DARY! Never appeared due to Federico leaving the RP. Chyrses- From Begonian Legacy, Chryses was pulled from his world when he embarked with his guardian on a hunting trip. The vortex pulled him inside the it, sending him to this strange world. E bears a remarkable resemblance to a similar man... Who could it be? Was removed in favor of Serlen, the protagonist of BL's remake Saga of Etrius. Other Topics The Barracks is a Social RP topic where the characters interact with each other outside of the main RP and they're allowed to be out of character. Other characters from other CYOA's can also appear. The Discussion topics are for discussion pertaining to the RP that includes discussing the story, shippings, and more. The Bio topics are for character introduction.